Personal Time
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: As the ninth month set's in, Don's taking some personal time and it's making some people curious. Flack/Angell. Part of "Little Moments Like That" Prequel to "I loved her first".


**A/N: TA-DA!!! Sorry, I know I said this would be done by the end of the weekend, but I got wrapped up in some things. ALSO, I know this is somewhat out of character, BUT I think that's to be expected. Anyway, another piece of "Little Moments Like That" and the next story in the series is already posted, has been for awhile. The next one would be "I Loved Her First" check it out if you haven't already! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Don was more than tired. The week had been long and busy. Much to his disapproval he was forced into a few double shifts. The crime rate had really jumped in the last week and with Jess on leave he had nearly twice as much to do. He came home late and fell straight into bed. It would have been very easy for him to fall into a deep sleep and not wake up for days but knowing his wife was going to have a baby at anytime, kept him in a state of light snoozing. So when Jess began to move around, it didn't take long it to peak his interest. He rolled over to find her sitting with her legs hung over the edge of the bed. For a second Don considered sliding up around her, but he didn't want to scare her so he decided against it.

"Jess, honey, you alright?" He wondered, his voice cracking slightly from fatigue.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Jess replied. Don now slid around her.

"What's up?" He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"I'm just uncomfortable."She admitted. Her statement made her husband somewhat uneasy.

"What kind of uncomfortable?" He needed clarification.

"Nothing serious, I promise. My back is killing me" She explained.

"Do you want me to rub it for you?" Don offered.

"No, I'll be ok, you've got work in the morning, you need to get some sleep." Jess said leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'd rather take care of you" He laughed lightly.

"If you insist" She caved. Don smiled and left a few sweet kisses along the base of her neck.

"Ok, where does it hurt?" He asked.

"My lower back" She informed him.

"Alright, lay back down and I'll take care of that for you" He said in a confident tone. Jess giggled slightly as she settled back into the mattress. Don let his fingers dance across his wife's back trying to unknot the muscles in her back caused by the weight of their child. Occasionally Jess would moan softly, indicating he was doing a good job. He smiled and continued his actions. Soon he noticed she had fallen back into a peaceful sleep. He piled extra pillows up around her to insure her comfort the he rolled over for a couple more hours of sleep himself. However, he found this feat nearly impossible. Knowing she was uncomfortable once meant she could be again so a slight worry tugged at him. Don eventually gave up trying to sleep all together and found himself content to watch Jess and do some good thinking.

As the sun came up, Don checked the time. It was seven A.M. He had been up all night, there was no way he'd be able to function at work after the day he had yesterday and a night with no sleep. Don rubbed his tired baby blues and pulled himself out of bed. He was careful not to disturb Jess who was still sound asleep. Once in the living room Don searched for the phone. He found it buried between two cushions of the couch. He dialed the captain's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Capitan, it's Flack" He said when he got the answer.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked.

"I don't think I can make it into work today, I need to take some personal time. I've been up all night" Don explained.

"Is everything alright?" Concern was evident in the man's voice.

"Yeah, Jess is just having trouble sleeping and her back is really bothering her." Don assured him.

"Ok, well I'll give you the next two days off, if something comes up and you need more let me know. I know Jess is supposed to be having that baby any day now" The captain graciously offered.

"Thanks and I'll be sure to let you know" Don said, finishing the call. He ventured into the nursery and looked around taking in the room. He knew it wouldn't be long until the room was occupied. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture frame that held the most recent sonogram picture. It was one of those 4D pictures so he could actually see the details of his child's face and its little fingers.

"Hey you" Jess's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. She entered the room and stood next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hey" He said, smiling down at her. She noticed what he was looking at and took the frame from him.

"Not much longer" She noted, running her hand in small circles over his back.

"Nope" He whispered, kissing her hair. "How are you feeling?" He wondered.

"My back still hurts and I'm feeling a lot of pressure on my pelvis, but that's all normal" She answered with a smile. Don couldn't help but laugh.

"Always the trooper" He quipped.

"At this point I have to be, I'm pretty well committed." She giggled, setting a hand on her abdomen. Don took the picture frame from her hands and set it back on the dresser. He then took her hand and led her back to their bedroom. Jess caught the time as they entered the room. "Baby, don't you have to get ready for work?" she wondered.

"Nope, I'm taking some personal time" He said with a wink. Jess gave him an odd look. "I called in this morning, Captain gave me two days" He shrugged. Jess really looked at her husband for the first time that morning. She noticed his eyes were tried and somewhat blood shot. His dimples didn't quite show when he smiled.

"You look exhausted" she pointed out.

"I didn't exactly get back to sleep last night" He mumbled turning away from her.

"What? You didn't sleep?" she checked.

"Uh yeah" He said, finally meeting her eyes again.

"Well, why don't you go back to bed for a little while?" She suggested setting a hand on his cheek.

"No, I'm ok, I'd rather spend my day off with you" He replied.

"I could stand a few more hours of sleep" She smiled. "Come on, at least lie down for a little bit, I'll be right there with you, I promise" Jess added.

"Ok, I guess I could do that." He said climbing back into bed. His wife slowly got in next to him.

"Could you do my one more favor? It might be kind of odd" She asked shyly.

"What is it sweetheart?" Don wondered.

"Could you take your wife beater off? I don't know why I just don't want you wearing it" She disclosed. Don sent her one of his genuine smiles.

"I think I can do that" He obliged, pulling the shirt over his head. Jess leaned in and placed a kiss over his heart. He relaxed into the bed while his wife ran her hands over his bare chest.

"You should really go shirtless more often" She commented with a sly grin.

"I'll remember that" He responded with a chuckle. Jess settled her head on her husband's chest, adjusting to make room for her large belly. She continued to rake her nails gently over his skin. She felt his breathing even out, knowing he had given in to some much needed sleep. She looked up at him, the worry lines in his face seemed to disappear in his slumber. He had been working like crazy; she had barely seen him in the last week. On top of that Jess knew he was getting anxious about the baby coming. It was like reality was finally setting in. Don moved slightly, his hand came up to scratch his belly. Jess giggled slightly and looked up at him again, she smiled against his chest when she saw he was still sleeping and she let her eyes fall closed.

A couple hours later Don was awake again. He felt better than he did at seven AM, but was still tried, and try as he might, he couldn't get back to sleep. As he laid on his back staring at the ceiling in his bedroom and gently toying with his wife's hair he heard the phone ring. He looked to the nightstand, realizing the handset was missing. He sighed and moved to get up.

"Mmm, no, stay" Jess moaned as he tried to slide out of her grasp. Don breathed a light laugh.

"Honey, the phone's ringing, I have to go answer it. " He said, pressing a kiss into her forehead. Jess nodded against his chest then rolled over to allow him to get up. Don got up and stretched his tired body before going to find where he left the phone earlier.

"Flack residence" Don said successfully getting to the phone before it went to the answering machine.

"Hey it's Stella, I heard you're taking some personal time" Stella replied.

"You heard right" Don chuckled, knowing Stella had called to make sure she was still in the loop.

"So?" Stella urged.

"So, I'm taking some personal time because I've been up all night. Stel, I told you if anything happens I will let you guys know. I promise" Don stated.

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll let you enjoy your personal time. You better keep me updated though" Stella half threatened.

"I will" Don said, ending the call.

When don returned to the bedroom, he found Jess in the shower. He carefully slipped in with her.

"Who called?" She wondered.

"Stella, everyone is all worked up because I took some personal time." He sighed.

"Well honey, that would be my fault. I'm like a ticking time bomb here" She laughed. Don smiled and placed and hand on her stomach.

"That's ok, I forgive you. I think it's worth it" He replied.

After their shower ended the rest of the day was spent lazily on the couch. They went through a stack of DVDs Don had rented for Jess the week before. The young couple just enjoyed each others company knowing it could be the last alone time they would have for quite sometime.

Late into the evening, Don noticed Jess fighting hard to keep her eyes open. Don stood from the couch.

"It's bedtime for you sweetheart" He laughed, pulling her up off the couch.

"Oh if you insist" She sighed lightheartedly. He led her down the hall and into the bed room. They settled into bed for a night of peaceful sleep.

* * *

Don woke to find a set a big brown eyes staring at him. He was almost startled by how intently they were watching him.

"What time is it?" He murmured.

"Nine" Jess answered without a second thought. Don cocked an eyebrow at her quick answer. There was something off about her and he desperately wanted to find out what.

"How long have you been up?" He wondered curiously.

"Since 6:53" She answered exactly. Her husband found this really strange that she knew the exact time she woke up.

"What's going on?" He couldn't think of a better way to ask.

"I'm in labor" She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She grinned as Don's eyes widened. She could tell he was going to freak any second. "Now, calm down" she whispered, placing a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Shouldn't we?" He started, stopping when she shook her head.

"No, I already talked to the doctor, the contractions are too far apart" She explained.

"so, uh, how far apart are they?" He asked slowly.

"At this point an hour, but I've only had three; we have to wait until they're five minutes apart to go to the hospital." She answered.

"Ok, so what now?" Don was still sorting all this out.

"We wait" She smiled. Don leaned over to kiss her.

"Love you" He whispered.

"Love you too" she responded. Don rolled to get out of bed. "Donnie?" Her voice was soft and needy.

"Yeah Jessie?"He said in a tone just as sincere as her and returning a similar endearment.

"Do you mind just laying here with me for awhile?" She questioned shyly.

"sure" He responded sweetly. Jess snuggled up against her husband and settled a hand into the middle of his bare chest. His heart was beating like crazy.

"Your heart is racing" She pointed out. Don breathed a light laugh.

"Well, I'm a little anxious, my wife is going to have a baby" he mentioned.

* * *

Hours later Jess was settled in a hospital bed in full active labor.

"Ok, I'm going to call our parents, let them know what's going on and where we are." Don said once the initial chaos had clamed down.

"Alright and by all means call Stella, if she catches wind that I'm in labor and it doesn't come from you or I, she'll have your ass" Jess mentioned with a light laugh.

"Right" He pointed out, leaving the room. Don had finished with his parents and dialed Stella's number.

"Bonasera" She answered less than pleasantly.

"Uh, hey Stel" Don replied a little confused at her harshness.

"Oh hey sorry, I thought it was work calling, what can I do for you?" Stella apologized

"I just wanted to let you know Jess is in labor and we are at the hospital" Don informed his coworker.

"Oh wow, ok, well let me know when you have a baby" Stella said calmly

"That's it!? No begging for details, no wondering what hospital, nothing?" He fired back.

"Nah, I bet you have parents, brothers and sister hovering around. Just keep in touch." Stella said in a mellow tone.

"Ook" Don responded, still skeptical as he ended the call.

* * *

"who was that?" Mac wondered as Stella returned to the couch

"Don, Jess is in labor" Stella answered, leaning into his shoulder. Mac slid an arm around her to pull her closer.

"And you're not running to the hospital? He chuckled.

"No, I'd rather stay here with you" She smiled. Mac left a soft kiss on her temple.

* * *

Don reentered his wife's hospital room. He quickly noticed she was grimacing in pain. Seconds later he was at her side.

"Here" He said offering her his right hand.

"No, I don't want to hurt you" she said waving him off.

"Don't worry about me, today is all about you, plus it's my right hand, you can do all the damage you want." He added with a wink.

It seemed like in the moment, everything moved so fast. Before Don had a chance to process what just happened there was a screaming baby in his wife's arms. Correction, a screaming baby GIRL. She was covered in something he didn't really care to think about and she was angry but she was his, his daughter. The nurse cleaned her up and looked up at Don.

"Daddy, do you want to hold her?" A smile played on the scrub clad woman's face. Don sent an unsure glance towards Jess. She gave him an urging and reassuring look.

"Uh yeah" He choked. The nurse carefully handed the infant to the new father. Most of the medical staff had cleared out, telling Jess they would be in to check on her later. He looked at the child in his arms she had stopped fussing now that she was wrapped in a blanket and had a tiny hat on. He could see tuffs of dark hair peaking out under her hat and her eyes were the familiar brilliant blue he saw in the mirror every morning."God, Jess" He sighed. "she's, she's…" Don couldn't find a word great enough to describe his little girl.

"She's perfect" Jess provided. Don looked up at his wife as her words sunk in. He nodded in agreement. Jess felt her own tears well up as she saw her husband holding their child for the first time. It warmed her heart when he looked at her with that adorable watery smile, trying not to cry himself. "Come here Donnie" She prodded gently. He walked towards the bed and gently sat down next to his wife. Jess leaned and caught Don's lips in an endearing kiss.

"Love you" he said softly, still fighting his urge to cry.

"Love you too" She replied. She watched as he left a light kiss on their daughter's forehead. "You should go tell everyone in the waiting room" Jess whispered. Don smiled and shifted the baby into her arms.

Don appeared in the sights of those I the waiting room, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"So?" Jess's youngest brother Nick broke the anxious tension.

"Proud father of a healthy baby girl! She and Jess are doing fine" He grinned. Gasps and congratulations filled the room, mixed in with hugs and handshakes.

"The nurse is going to bring in a bottle so Jess can feed the baby, so gives us fifteen minutes then you can all come back. The room is 4563." Don informed them.

When Don walked back into the room he found jess staring down and the infant in her arms as she suckled formula from a small bottle.

"You're a natural" Don said his voice cracking slightly. Jess looked up and smiled.

"Nah, I'm a cheater, I'm an aunt, I've done this before" She giggled.

"Well, uh, can I do it?" He asked nervously.

"Of course" she smiled as he got settled next to her on the bed. Jess allowed him to take his daughter and maneuver her in his arms. The child began to fuss and the sudden absence of her food source.

"Hold on sweetie, we'll give you your food back in just a second." Don cooed like it was second nature. His words stirred up Jess's emotions again. She handed her husband the bottle. He took it and surrendered it to the child. As his daughter drank, he glanced at his wife. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "You alright?" He questioned, gently leaning into her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I like watching you with her" Jess squeaked, resting her head on his shoulder. As she did that the room filled with family members. Don finished feed the little girl then handed her off to one of her grandparents. She was passed around the room. People made their comments on who she looked like and how adorable she was. In the midst of the action , don realized he never called Stella back. Not really wanting to leave the room he just sent her a text.

" Baby girl, 6lbs 5 oz. Tell everyone." Was all it said.

"something wrong?" Jess wondered as she noticed him toying with his phone.

"No, I was just texting Stel, I told her to let everyone know" He replied.

"Hey princess, you thought you had it bad, this little girl had two cops for parents, both grandfathers are cops, four uncles on one side and a couple uncles on the other. She will have to run away to date" Andy, Jess's second oldest brother commented with a hearty laugh.

"Man, I don't even want to think about her meeting boys! She's only a couple hours old!" Don groaned.

"I'll let her date" Jess said mischievously. Don sent her a mock angry look. The room roared with laughter.

"So does she have a name?" Sam, Don's sister asked the obvious question left unsaid until that point. Don and Jess looked at each other.

"Uh no" Don admitted. Everyone laughed again. "We'll get right on that" He added.

* * *

**A/N If you want to know the baby's name you'll have to read "I loved her first". Sorry bout the little smacked moment in the middle there, I just couldn't resist! ;)**

* * *


End file.
